Portals and Lions
by Portaldragon1
Summary: Glados has found something new to test on and that something is lions.
1. Chapter 1

**Portals and Lions**

**Chapter 1:Picking the perfect animal**

* * *

**The lion king belongs to Disney and portal belongs to valve.**

* * *

Glados the robot was deep in thought.

She had a bit of a problem, she needed something new to test

cooperative testing with robots was a bust and it would be near impossible to get real humans to com back to the Aperture Laboratories.

The reason she did not want to est robots is because when a robot was destroyed did not give her the same undeniable satisfaction she got when a human test subject got killed of.

But just then it came to her, the perfect solution to her problem.

She could test on animals instead of humans.

They were easier to get a hold of and a lot cheaper to keep up.

And if she found an away to get them directly from the wild they could be brought in even cheaper.

But know she had an internally new problem, what kind of animal would she use.

She then called for one of her robotic helpers.

"_Secretary core come down to my chamber."_ said Glados.

With in an instance a small personally core came down.

She moved down her management rail at an ever quickening pace.

"Yes Glados, what do you need me to do." said the Secretary core in a very cheery way.

"_I need you to help me with something that holds a rather great importance." _said Glados.

"What is this thing of rather great importance?" asked the Secretary core inquisitively.

"_I have found a solution to my problem, __we don't need to test humans we need to test animals, b__ut there are so many different types of animals and I can't decide which species of animal I should test on." _said Glados.

"So you want me to help you chose which species of animal to test on?" said the Secretary core.

_"That is exactly what i want you to do."_ said Glados.

"Well did you have anything in mind?" asked the Secretary core.

"_I know I want to test on mammals." _said Glados.

"Ok what about rats?" said the Secretary core.

"_To small to deal with."_ said Glados.

"What about birds?" said the Secretary core.

"_NO,NO AND NO!" _shouted Glados with anger coming out of every word she said.

"_I'm sorry it's just that I have had bad experiences with birds."_ said Glados somewhat apologetically.

"That is ok, its my fault for bringing it up" said the Secretary core.

"Ok then what about cats!" said the Secretary core.

Glados thought about to for a bit.

"_Cats could work out quite nicely_" said Glados.

"Ok then Tigers are nice and big." said the Secretary core happily.

_"No not them, we need something that is compatible with both cooperative testing and solitary testing_." said Glados.

"Well in that case i know a kind of cat that would be everything you wanted and more!" said the Secretary core.

"_What is it then, don't keep me waiting." said _Glados.

"Its called a Lion!" said the Secretary core.

"W_hats makes them so great?"_ asked Glados.

"They are not to big or small, they can work together in groups and alone and they are much easier to get." said the Secretary core.

"_I think we should work with the lions, they will be perfect."_ said Glados.

"I'm so happy that you have made your chose, The whole factory with be testing again!" said the Secretary core Vary happily.

"But first we need to get every thing set up." said the Secretary core.

_"Yes now leave me please" said Glados._

The Secretary core nodded and she exited her chamber.

Glados feeling like she had done a lot of work fell into sleep mode.

So Aperture would be testing again.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter** 2: Being hunted **

* * *

Nala was a preparing to strike a zebra that she and some other lionesses had followed for hours on end.

Everything was going so smoothly for her.

But what felt like an average day of hunting was going to turn on her very quickly.

What the lionesses did not know is that they were also being hunted as well.

Glados had made a very special robot just for hunting lions.

It was full of tranquilizer darts and nets.

It aimed for Nala's flank and was about to fire.

A loud band sound fired off into the air.

The lionesses ran after the zebras as fast as they could.

They were going to catch them if it was the last thing they did.

The robot fired off a second tranquilizer dart.

This time it hit Nala with perfect accuracy.

Nala fell to the ground hard as her body went completely limp.

She closed her eyes as soon as she hit the hard earth.

The hunter quickly stuffed Nala into a net and ran away to meet back with its check point.

After running a couple of miles he drooped Nala off at a large silver plane.

The plane's cargo bay was filled with other lions and lionesses from other parts of Africa.

One the last of the hunter bots were in the plane the plane took off to its next hunting ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at pride rock

* * *

After their failed attempt to run down the zebras they quickly took notice of Nala's absence.

They ran back to pride rock to tell Simba about Nala.

"What do you mean she's gone!" yelled Simba.

"One second she is hunting right beside us the next second she's gone!" said one of Nala's Hunting partners.

"Well go find her, I don't care what its takes just find her and bring her back!" said Simba.

After Simba arranged a search party for Nala.

The other lionesses were looking high and low for Nala.

* * *

Back at the plane

* * *

Inspection bots were making sure that the lions that they had captured were healthy and strong enough for testing.

When the Inspection bots had finally got to Nala, they had found out that she had some fleas.

The Inspection bots took her to the heath bay for cleaning.

The cleaned her up and had also gave her several different vacations.

After this they started taking the lions out of their nets and but them into small dark steel boxes.

They were all being lined up nice and orderly.

When they landed other types of robots took the boxes and took them into the laboratory for testing.

They were now being but into small rooms for now.

They were bleached white and had a large cot for a bed.

Two small bowls for food and water.

This would be Nala's new home for a long time.

* * *

In Glados's chamber

* * *

"Glados we have lions by the hundreds ready for testing, we will be ready to start by tomorrow" said the Secretary core happily.

"Everything is going to plan, just as it should." said Glados.

* * *

To be continued...

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: testing patterns

* * *

Nala slowly awake from her long sleep.

She quickly took notice of her new surroundings.

_"Were am I?" _Nala thought to her self_._

She then heard some static and then GLaDOS spoke to her.

"Hello test subject 1006, I am GLaDOS." said GLaDOS.

Nala had never heard a voice so cold and lifeless in her whole life.

It scared her a bit because of this.

"You will begin testing momentarily, but first you most be fitted with the right equipment" said GLaDOS.

All of a sudden four large white robotic hands garbed Nala by here legs and they moved her into a new room.

It was a bright shade of blue and look just as sterilized of dirt as the last one.

The hands first but on some extra-large fall boots on her feet.

They extended up to half of her leg and feet very weird to Nala.

"These are long fall boots, they will help survive falls from very high places" said GLaDOS.

Nala did not like that they made her legs move stiffly.

"Oh I'm sorry these are long fall boots for humans, here try theses on.

The hands quickly took them off and then but new ones on.

She liked this pair of boots a lot better.

They had lots of room to move her toes and they felt like it conformed to her movement.

Next the hands but a harness around Nala's body.

Next the hands attached a funny looking devices to it.

Ones it was connected to the harnesses it instantly started working.

It moved outwards and then forwards.

She could look down to she what it was.

Its shape was very hard to define.

But it did have three small claws coming from the front end.

She looked in the middle of the barrel and found it was glowing blue.

"Now that you are all ready,its time to meet your testing team.

A large door opened up and the hands forced her into another white room.

A larger door opened up and two other lionesses were forced into the room.

One of them had golden fur and had emerald-green eyes.

She looked like she was a bit older than Nala, but only by a couple of mouths.

The other one had fawn colored fur and had sky blue eyes.

This one on the other had looked a couple of mouths younger than her.

The golden one spoke first.

"Hello my name is Giza and this is my little sister Lela." said Giza in a very dignified manner.

Giza stood very tall and proud.

"Hello!" said Lela with a lot of energy.

"Um hello my name is Nala." said Nala shyly.

"That's a really pretty name you got there." said Lela.

There was a short pause before Giza spoke again.

"So what zoo are you from?" asked Giza inquisitively.

"Whats a zoo?" asked Nala with a look of confusion.

"Giza do you think she is from the wild?" said Lela excitedly.

"If she does not know what a zoo is she hast be." said Giza.

"So is it true, are you from the wild?" asked Giza.

"Yes I am from the wild." said Nala.

"Well can you tell me all about the wild,please can you tell me Nala?" asked Lela.

"I can tell you anything you want to know." said Nala.

Lela let out a small quell of excitement.

GLaDOS then spoke to them again.

"Now that you have meet lion 2006 and lion 2007 you are ready for testing.

A Third door opened up to there right.

This would mark there first test together.

* * *

to be continued

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: getting the basics down

* * *

well im back from hiatus, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Nala and her new testing companions moved into the test chamber.

The room was very basic, it had two doors and some different types of cubes.

"It is time we learn how to use are potal guns ." said GLaDOS.

"First we need to learn who to pick up cubes and other objects, will lioness number 2005 please move towards one of cubes please." said GLaDOS.

"I think it's talking about you Nala." said Giza.

Nala moved towards a pink cube, it had a heart design on each of its sides.

"So you have chose the companion cube, good decision lioness 2005, ." said GLaDOS.

"Now are new technology always the gun to do what you want it from your thoughts." said GLaDOS.

Nala moved a big closer to the cube and simply thought about picking it up.

She did as she was told and it work just as it should.

"Lioness 2006 and 2007 its your turn to try." said GLaDOS.

Lela and Giza tried it as well, it worked for them at well.

"It now time to learn the most important use for the portal gun, and that is actually making portals.". said GLaDOS.

"Lioness 2006 will try it first." said GLaDOS.

Lela moved forward , she wondered what the portals looked like.

"Now imagine a blue hole, a hole big enough to walk thought, I know it sounds crazy but it works." said GLaDOS.

Lela watched as a blue light quickly flew out of the barrel of a gun.

When it hit the floor it expanded in a blink of an eye.

"Now do the same thing only think of an orange hole." said GLaDOS.

Lela aimed for the wall and within seconds an orange light rocketed out of the barrel of the gun and it hit the wall.

"Now walk thought the blue portal hole lioness 2006." said GLaDOS.

Lela looked very hesitant to walk thought the portal, she looked at it as if it was dangerous.

"Come on now it's not likes its going to eat you or something." said GLaDOS who sounded rather annoyed.

Lela then jumped into the portal head first and came out of the orange portal.

Nala and Giza had never seen anything so strange and amazing in their entire life.

"Now that you know all to know about the portal gun its self it time for you to do the tests for real this time." said GLaDOS.

One of the two doors opened up and Lela,Giza and Nala went thought it.

The new room was a lot bigger than the room they were previously in, this one had a large see thought tube that had some kind of blue flood in it.

"In this next test we will be working with repulsion gel, repulsion gel is designed to make a test subject jump to higher places with the simplest of ease." said GLaDOS.

The exit to the next room was at the highest point of the room. Their was a large red button that made it open and close.

"I think I can do it." said Lela.

She positioned her portal gun to shot up at the part of the ceiling that was right above it.

The blue portal light came out, but when it hit the ceiling it did not make a portal.

Lela had a look of confusion and shock on her face.

"Oh silly me I forgot to tell you that not all surfaces are in the tests are portal conductors." said GLaDOS.

"I think I have a idea that might work." said Giza.

Giza made a blue portal right under where the repulsion gel came out and made an orange another of a part of the wall.

"What are you doing Giza?" asked Nala.

"You'll she, Lela go step on that red button for me and when I say stop get off the button as quickly as you can." said Giza.

Lela jumped on the button and a large amount of repulsion gel came streaming out of tube.

When it came out the second portal it made a long strip leading out to where the exit was.

"Ok Lela you can get off the button now." said Giza.

Giza repossession her blue portal and garbed a companion cube, she then made a running start into it and when she landed on the repulsion gel she bounded into the air.

Giza bounced higher every time she made another jump.

She managed to jump high enough so she could make it to the ledge.

She walked over to he button and placed the cube on it, the door opened up to the next room.

"Nicely done test subject" said GLaDOS.

Nala and Lela quickly followed behind and took the same route as Giza.

"Well done all over you, bot this is a pre-recorded message so if you actually did well or not will forever be a mystery to me." said GLaDOS.

"Now on to more tests." said GLaDOS.

* * *

to be contuined


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

* * *

Five exhausted lionesses were coming back to pride rock, they were apart of an another failed search party.

Ever since Nala had been taken from the pride lands the pride had spent almost all their time looking for her.

They had even started looking for outside of their territory for Nala.

They entered into the cave were Simba was sleeping.

Simba was in a very deep sleep, they could hear him muttering something.

The lionesses were silently debating who would deliver the terrible news to Simba.

Finally the lionesses had chosen a lioness by the name of Bahati to tell Simba the bad news.

"But I don't want to do it, I did it last time." said Bahati.

"Just tell him the report you might as well get it over." said Sarabi.

Bahati sighed and then started to talk towards Simba.

"Simba we have returned to give you are report." said the lioness.

Simba awake from his slumber to talk to Bahati.

"Did you find even a trace of where she went to?" said Simba.

"We are sorry Simba but we still can't find her." said Bahati sadly.

"But she could have just vanished out of thin air!" said Simba.

"We know Simba we are just as worried about Nala as you are Simba." said Bahati.

"Keep looking for her." said Simba.

"But we are so tired Simba we have looked for her for two days, can we at least have something to eat and a little sleep." said Bahati.

"Yes Bahati you may." said Simba.

Bahati bowed her head and said "Thank you Simba."

The group of five left Simba's cave, Simba slowly started to fall back to sleep.

"Nala where are you?" Simba thought to him self.

* * *

Nala had forgotten how long she had been in the laboratory.

She had been at the Aperture laboratory's for at least two weeks.

Nala had grown quite fond of Lela and Giza, in fact they were starting to become friends.

Every day they lionesses would do a couple of tests, after they would complete their tests they would return to their personal room were the lionesses where kept when they were not doing tests.

In the room there was some food,water and three large cots were they were suppose to sleep.

Nala had told Giza and Lela all about the wild.

She told them about her pride,the joy of hunting for your own food and searching for water.

But tonight they decided to talked about the tests.

"When do you think we will be set free?" asked Nala.

"Who knows for all we know we could be here for as long as we live." said Giza.

Nala hoped that this was not the case, she really wanted to return to the pride lands.

She could only imagine how much her pride missed her.

"Giza do you think anyone misses you and Lela?" asked Nala curiously.

"More than likely not, you see Giza and I were never really accepted by the other lions at the zoo." said Lela sadly.

Nala was very surprised by this.

"But why on earth would you be outcast-ed by your fellow pride members?" asked Nala.

"It's because of are mother, you see when she was a lion that had bad blood." said Giza.

"Whats bad blood supposed to be?" asked Nala.

"Lions of bad blood were lions that were from the wild or had parents who were from the wild, the lions that were born in the zoos thought that wild lions were savage, barbaric and altogether unworthy to be a true member of the pride." said Lela.

"The lions that were born in the zoo loved to treat us like dirt, as if we where second class." said Giza.

"Well that's rather stupid, why would it matter if a lion was born in a zoo or in the wild, a lion is a lion no matter where its from." said Nala.

"Something like that would not be tolerated in my pride." said Nala proudly.

"Nala if we ever get out of here can you do us a favor?" asked Lela.

"Well what is it?" asked Nala.

"Can you take us to the wild with you?" asked Lela.

"Yes I will take you two to the wild with me." said Nala.

The lights in their room were getting dimmer, it was a sign that it was time to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Nala see you in the morning." said Giza.

"Goodnight to you to." replied Nala sleepily.

The three make their way towards their beds.

They quickly fell to sleep as soon as they made them self's somewhat comfortable on the hard cold beds.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: escape from aperture

* * *

The light in their room flickered on, this meant that it was the start of a new day. A new day full of tests to do, with testing chambers that had the same old boring white,grey and black walls and slowly got up, they felt their portal guns becoming active as well.

The door opened up and they moved inside to their first test of the seemed normal enough but inside this test would be their window of opportunity for freedom and a small chance to escape with their lives.

"Good morning test subjects #2005,#2006 and #2007". said GLaDOS.

The lionesses felt like they could not keep doing these tests for very long and that they could drop dead at any second from hunger or thirst. which ever one happened first. But at least it was rather refreshing for them to have lots of space. The room they all shared was very small, too small to house three full-grown lionesses.

Lela looked at one corner of the room, she noticed that there was a large cavity in the far right corner of the wall. It was rather high up but it did have a small ledge where they could land. Their was no surfaces around it that were portal-able. but non the less Lela got an amazing idea, but it would need to be executed just right for it to work.

She nudged Nala and Giza to get their full attention.

"Hey guys." said Lela quietly.

"What is it Lela?" asked Giza.

"See that hole over there." said Lela, Lela pointed to where it was at.

"Yea whats so special about it?" said Giza.

Nala over heard their conversation and whet to join them, something about a hole or something.

"Whats going on?" asked Nala.

Giza turned to look Nala and said, "Lela is talking about some hole in the wall." said Giza.

This got Nala's full attention, what ever Lela was talking about could be their way out. Their way of getting out of the dreaded laboratory and live like true lions should live.

"Lela where is the hole?" asked Nala.

Lela pointed to where she had seen it, it was just big enough for them to squeeze thought.

"Do you have a plan to get out there?" asked Giza.

"Well I kinda have a plan in mind." said Lela.

Lela then told Nala and Giza her plan to escape.

* * *

Thankfully they had repulsion gel and propulsion gel to work with. These gels would be very helpful indeed.

Thankfully they had some experience with propulsion gel. Propulsion gel was an orange liquid that made them execrate very quickly.

They first made a long strip of propulsion gel, then they put a patch of repulsion gel right at the bottom of the ledge was.

Lela's plan was simple, they would try to jump high enough to reach the ledge using the two gels.

Nala volunteer to try Lela's plan first.

Nala started at the end of the long strip of propulsion gel and started to run.

She ran as fast as she possible could, Nala then jumped on the patch of repulsion gel.

Nala rocket up into the air,Nala garbed a hold of the ledge and climbed into the cavity in the wall.

Lela and Giza where not to far behind, They quickly joined Nala on The ledge.

Just as Nala was about to Climb in when a aloud noise blasted into the air.

"Alert test subjects 2005,2006 and 2007 are escaping, deploying hunter bots." said GLaDOS.

The white panels on the walls opened up and several hunter bots ran towards them. They started firing tranquilizer darts at them.

"RUN!" shouted Nala loudly.

The three lionesses ran into the cavity, they barely escaped the darts. They took ran into the dimly lit tunnel, not daring to look back.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: the bowels of Aperture

* * *

As GLaDOS was doing her normal routine, her person assistant came into her chamber. And she brought with some rather unpleasant news for her.

"GLaDOS I have to tell you something." said the secretary core nervously.

"What happened this time?" asked GLaDOS.

"Three test subjects have escaped from the main testing track." the secretary core replied.

GLaDOS gave a slight sigh and faced her assistant at eye level.

"Well then all we need to do is find out where they are and then hunt them down." said GLaDOS.

"But how can we find them?" asked the secretary core.

"Well thankfully I know a couple of cores how are perfect for the job." said GLaDOS.

* * *

Lela's plan had worked out just as she had hoped. But now they had a new challenge to over come, they needed to make their way through the maze of abandoned testing chambers and other forgotten rooms.

They had stopped for a quick break from all the walking. Now they were going to use the rest of their break to plan out the rest of their escape route.

"Well first of all we must stay as far away from all the testing chambers." said Nala.

"But what about finding food and water, we can't keep going if we don't have enough energy to keep going." said Lela.

"We have been doing ok so far." said Nala.

They had to survive on dirty water and just enough mice and birds to keep going. Just then out of the corner of Giza's eye she saw a light.

"You guys look over there." said Giza as she was pointing to the light.

They all turned to she a bright white light moving around.

Nala then started to where the light was coming from. It turned out that the light was coming from a personality core.

Nala crouched down low to the ground as she was just about ready to strike.

"_Come on just a bit_ _closer._"Nala thought to her self.

The core had moved into the perfect place and Nala jumped into the air. Nala garbed a hold of the small core.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID CAT!" yelled the core. The small core started to thrash around from side to side, trying desperately to get his attacker off.

But Nala would not let go of the core. As a last resort to get free the core release from its self from the management rail.

Nala fell to the floor on all fours, the core on the other hand did not have a pain-free fall.

The core landed with a loud thud on the floor. Lela and Giza were now inspecting the small robot as well, just to make sure it was not dangerous.

The core was now completely defenseless, it could now even move around. The only thing it could do at this point was plead for its life.

"Please don't harm me any more." said the small core. The core was now cowering in fear.

Nala was just about ready to rip it apart but the core spoke once more.

"I can get you out of here, I know the in and outs of Aperture better than any one else." said the core, hopefully this would be enough to get them to let him go free.

"I know where you can get clean water and lots of food." said the core.

"Nala he might be a big help to us!" said Lela.

Nala thought that perhaps that this little robot might be of use to them and their escape plans.

"Are you truly willing to help us, because if you plan on betraying us it will end very badly for you." said Nala.

"Ok then I guessing that's a yes then?" asked the core, Nala nodded yes.

"Well first off I am known as the underground management core, but you can call me Dave. Said Dave happily.

A long core then started to come out of where he once connected to located, attached its self to Dave and brought him back into place.

"Well let's get a move on then lady's." said Dave eagerly.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8:seeing things eye to eye

* * *

As the group moved along on their path to freedom Dave had brought them to their fist stop. He gestated to the girls to move into the cavity in the wall.

When they whet inside they found a giant factory. It was the same factory that made the food that they had eaten. A lot of it was dropping on the floor.

"Eat up while you can girls." said Dave.

"Thank you for taking us here." said Giza.

"No problem I could tell that you where starving." said Dave.

Giza rush towards the fallen food that was on the ground. They where very grateful for this gift, before they where just getting by on the few rats and birds that they could find. But know their belly's could be full.

"Will there be more places like this?" asked Nala.

"Yes I know where lots of them are, also there is a water fountain over there" replied Dave.

Nala nodded and moved towards the water fountain to drinks from it. After Lela and Giza had their fill they joined Nala to drink from the fountain.

After they had gotten their fill of food and water they started to make their way on their route to freedom. As they where making their way three large robotic claws grabbed Giza,Lela and Nala.

"Did you really think you could escape?" asked GLaDOS.

Nala shuddered as they heard her voice again. It was the same cold and lifeless voice that they had heard when they where on the testing track.

They were pulled up into a gigantic room and in the middle of it was GLaDOS her self. She towered over the lionesses and by compassion.

"So theses are the little testing subjects that tried to escape, tried and failed." said GLaDOS.

GLaDOS then brought Nala towards here, she then looked her in the eye.

"So you must be their leader then." said GLaDOS.

"Well you must be the worst excuse for a leader I have ever seen." said GLaDOS.

Nala looked to over to see Giza and Lela tiring their hardest to get out. But every time they tried to get free the claws only grabbed them harder and harder.

"Well its time for you to go back to testing now." said GLaDOS.

The claws moved to a large pit where they when released the lionesses into the pit. As it turned out it was not just a bottomless pit after all. It was the entrance to a large system of tubes.

But suddenly Nala felt the sensation of falling and before she new it she was on the ground, Nala was quickly joined by Lela and Giza.

They looked up to find that the tube that they where join through had a hole in it.

"Hey guys!" said Dave cheerily.

Nala turned around to she Dave she filled up with anger when she saw his face. She then pounced on him with all of her strength. He then fell off of from his management rail and fell to the floor. Nala was all over him in a heart beat. She pick him up with her jaws and flung him across the room.

When David had hit the wall a loud cracking noise could be heard. Nala went over to deliver the second blow but Dave stopped her.

"Please stop hurting me." Dave said weakly.

"Why should we you betrayed us!" shouted Giza angrily.

"But I did not intend for that to happen!" said Dave.

Nala garbed Dave and with all the strength Nala could muster she crushed the small core in her mouth. Nala was going to keep on going but Lela stopped her.

"Stop Nala he is as good as dead now." said Lela.

Nala then stopped her attack and started to walk away. They then saw a small light just ahead. But this was not artificial light this was real light.

They ran towards it as fast as they could, they climbed up the large pile of trash towards to surface. Nala then jumped up and landed on the hard earth. Lela jumped out of the hole to join Nala, Giza quickly joined them to.

Nala breathed in the clean air with great delight, she smiled as the warm summer sun hit her face.

"What do we do now?" asked Giza.

"Now we try to find are way back to Africa." replied Nala with great delight.

* * *

GLaDOS then heard a beeping noise. She then turned to one of the many screens.

One of them read 'three test subject have escaped from the lab'. GLaDOS looked very displeased with this.

"I don't let my testing subjects get that easily, I must go round them up and bring them back then.

* * *

to be counted..


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: the journey home

* * *

GLaDOS watch as Dave was placed on the floor. He was bearable functioning correctly, GLaDOS knew that he could be rebuilt. Rebuild to be faster,stronger,faster and smarter. He was perfect for her plan to get them back, because when ever some one wants revenge, they will do anything to get it.

"Take him to be repaired." said GLaDOS.

One robotic claw garbed him and dragged him to a room where he would become better. After he was repaired she had a talk with him.

"Do you know your mission core."

"Yes I do, my mission is to being the test subjects back to his laboratory." said David coldly. After Nala has almost killed him he no longer cared about Nala and her friends.

"Good now go and find them and don't stop until you have captured them all." said GLaDOS.

Dave's new body let him do allot more than his past form, for starters he could move around his out a management rail. But he could do a lot more, he could hunt and he could kill.

Dave nodded and then moved into an elevator to go to the surface.

"Remember core if you fail me it will not end well for you." said GLaDOS.

* * *

Nala,Lela and Giza where making great slow progress in getting home, but for now they where doing alright. But Nala also had allot to teach them about how to life in the wild. Lela was not the best hunter but Giza was showing signs of improvement.

They had found a small cave that they had made as a temporary home which they had found in a thriving forest. But today would be their last day in the forest. They could not stay for any longer because winter was coming and they would freeze to death.

They where just for Nala to return so that they could begin their trek home.

"When is she getting here!" complied Lela.

"She will be here soon." said Giza.

"Don't worry im here now lets go." said Nala.

* * *

Night had fallen over the forest, David was looking all over the forest for a sign of them. He then stumbled across the cave that they had once slept in.

"I've got your trail now and there is no were to hide from me." said David.

* * *

As the group moved east words they had traveled very far, they had a large cavern to rest in for the night. But before they could drift into a deep sleep they could they heard a howl in the distance and the sound of a large group of paws moving towards the cave.

They awake to a group of twenty wolf's at the mouth of the cavern. A large black wolf made its way thought the crowd and began to speak.

"Get out of the cave or we will force you to." said the black wolf.

Nala walk towards the wolf, when she could be fully seen in the bright moon light the other wolf's let out a gasp. They had never seen a cat that big before.

"We are just staying for the night." said Nala.

"What is going on?" asked Giza, Lela also joined them as well.

"We will moving on at dawn, we promise" added Giza.

"If you wont leave now then we will fight until you leave." said the black wolf boldly.

The black wolf then thought his head back and let out a battle cry. The other nineteen wolfs behind him then started to vicious attack Nala.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10:dusk and dawn

**sorry I have not updated in a while, school and life got in the way.**

* * *

Nala swiped at the wolf and made a direct hit to its wolf landed on the ground with a loud thud. But the wolf quickly got up to strike again.

The other wolfs gained in to fight Nala, Lela and Giza also tried to fight the wolfs. But even with their combined strength and size the wolfs greatly out numbed them.

Soon the wolfs encircled them, they were taped.

"What will we do now Nala." whispered Lela softly to Nala.

But then out of the shadows two large brown pumas made their way through the crowd and made their way to where the alpha was at. One of them was a male and the other a female.

"What is going on here Shadow?" asked the male puma.

"Dusk,Dawn this is none of your concern , now go back up to your mountain to where you belong and stop bothering my pack!" answered Shadow sternly.

Then the female puma named dawn joined in the conversation as well.

"It is are business if you try hurting a fellow puma." said Dawn.

"Well if you where not blind you can clearly see that theses are not pumas, in fact I'm not quite sure what kind of cats they are." said Shadow.

"But why were you hurting them in the first place?" asked Dawn.

"All we wanted was a place to sleep for the night, but it seems that we are not welcome to rest with them for one night." explained Giza.

"Well we can give you a place to rest, there are lots of caves to sleep in on the mountain." replied Dusk.

"So does that mean we are welcome to sleep in one of your caves for the night?" asked Nala,

Dusk nodded yes,"Thank you." said Nala humbly.

"Now come with us, we will show you to our cave." said Dawn.

They then made their way towards their cave on the mountains.

* * *

As the pack of wolfs where sleeping peacefully in their cave they heard a noise. One of the wolfs went out of the cave to investigate. It looked like the gold-colored cats that they saw earlier. The foolish wolf then lunged at the beast. But this was no ordinary animal, it was David.

Before the wolf could land a hit on him we wiped around and claw the wolf. The wolf let out a whimper of pain. But David was all over the wolf in less than a heart beat. He bit the wolf's tail clean off. The other wolfs then came out to face the indenture.

David then pounced onto Shadow and pined him to the ground. Shadow struggled to get free but every time we trashed around Davids metal claws went in deeper into his chest.

"Have you seen three lions go by here" asked David aggressively.

"I don't even know what a lion is!" exclaimed Shadow.

"I know that they have been here, their sent is still fresh. Now tell me where they are or I will rip out your wind pipe!" replied David.

"Are lions large gold cats, If that is what you mean then we saw them go towards the mountain." said Shadow.

That was all David needed to hear. He got off of Shadow and starts running towards the mountain to look for Nala,Lela and Giza.


End file.
